


Spiderman's New Crush

by Kenarrepoere



Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenarrepoere/pseuds/Kenarrepoere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little joke that only works because Andrew Garfield is playing Spiderman.</p><p>Also no offence to Emma Stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiderman's New Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Spiderman belongs to Marvel Comics.

[](http://s1161.photobucket.com/albums/q516/Kenarrepoere/?action=view&current=spidermancomic.jpg)


End file.
